Speed
Speed is a secondary antagonist in Disney's 2005 movie, Sky High. He was played by Will Harris. Biography At the beginning of the movie, Speed is already a senior at Sky High. When Speed first came to school, he went through Power Placement and was placed on the Hero Track. At some point he became good friends with Lash. Though both designated as “Heroes,” Speed and Lash both began showing villainous tendencies. For example, when playing the popular school game of Save the Citizen, the two like playing the villain role. They also enjoy hazing the freshmen of Sky High, locking students in lockers and giving them swirlies Swirlie: A form of torture/punishment in which the victim is held upside down over a toilet, with his head in the toilet bowl, while it is flushed.. During the events Royal Pain’s takeover of the school, Speed played an important role in dropping the security gates, trapping the victims in the school’s gym. Later, he fought Warren Peace, but after he was tripped by fellow student, Ethan, he was driven into a wall by a blast of Peace’s fire. At the end of the movie, it is seen that Speed was incarcerated with the rest of Gwen’s associates. Physical Appearance In spite of his super-speed, Speed is somewhat rotund. He stands 6' 4" (1.93 m) tall, and has brown hair and eyes. He wears casual clothing that is usually sports themed, and often wears a baseball cap. Powers and Abilities Super speed:Speed can run as fast as the speed of sound. Speed has the ability to move at super-sonic speeds. When he was fighting Warren Peace, Speed was able to move fast enough to suck the oxygen with speed itself. Speed seems to be quite cocky, underestimating Will Stronghold, and the other side-kick's powers. On two occasions he's demonstrated that his reflexes may not be equal to his speed. Both of these were cases where he was forced to run head first into a wall. Relationships William Stronghold Will Stronghold is the side-kick (later hero) that Speed hates the most. Speed, and his partner, Lash, usually challenge Will and Warren Peace in gym class, knowing that both of them work horribly together. Will seems to "stop" Speed from bullying other side-kicks. Lash Lash and Speed make an incredible duo in gym class, and when bullying others who are lower than them. Together, they were a feared pair in Sky High, along with the other Heroes. Trivia *A major controversy among fans is that Speed is chubby, despite the fact that he has super speed, which also means that he should have a fast metabolism, as seen with many other superheores in comics that possess super speed, such as The Flash. Quotes * (In the bathroom) ''Ethan: See you. And thanks for the swirly.'' ''Will Stronghold: What's up, guys?'' ''Speed: The kid, uh, looked a little dehydrated. So, how about it, Stronghold? You gonna hang with us this year?'' ''Lash: Help us bring some pain to the sidekicks?'' ''Will: That sounds like... fun.'' ''Lash: Hmm.'' ''Speed: Good man. See you around.'' ''Will: OK.'' Gallery Speed.jpg|Speed's school I.D. Speed_and_Lash_Save_the_Citizen.png|Speed and Lash in their Save the Citizen outfits. Speed and lash sky high.jpg|Speed and Lash. References Category:Former Heroes Category:Males Category:Sky High Students Category:Traitors Category:Villains